


‘Ex’

by PB9



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Do you have an ex you can't forget?





	‘Ex’

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Ex'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498475) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only knows inspire)

* * *

_Do you have an ex you can’t forget?_

_I do._

* * *

_‘Have you finished packing?’_

A text sent a sleepy Jonghyun jolted upright.

_Packing?_

Right. He was set to go to Busan with Dongho today.

He eyed the luggage standing politely in the corner of the room. Looking more ready than himself – if one ignores the fact that it is empty.

He opened his closet, picked out some flannels, couple pairs of skinny jeans and few plain t-shirts.

Turned on some music. He couldn’t help it, packing alone is too quiet.

Folded them absentmindedly.

Yanked the luggage open.

Put the clothes inside.

Locked it.

Grab his powerbank, phone, passport, earphones and wallet.

His keys – how could he forget that.

In 1 hour, he was ready to leave for his flight.

* * *

_‘I see you’re early.’_

_‘Dongho, I’m not that irresponsible, please.’_

_‘I mean… Okay, anyway, you’ve got everything right, sunscreen, hat, slippe-‘_

_‘Yes! I can pack for myself.’_

_‘I’m just checking! Let’s go then, and get you some coffee gosh you’re harder to deal with than Minki right now.’_

* * *

Minki was waiting for them in the airport with a large banner.

‘A banner?’

‘Only the best for you guys.’

‘Extra.’

‘I’m going to take that as a compliment.’

Minki ended his statement with a swirl and lead them to the parking lot.

‘Thought you would get used to that already.’

‘To Minki? I really doubt how you do it, Jonghyun, it’s been a decade and he still manages to do the unexpected.’

‘You just… have to stop expecting.’

Jonghyun’s smile dropped slightly. Dongho noticed it but didn’t say a thing, he tugged Jonghyun’s sleeves and sped up to Minki.

* * *

_‘It’s been weeks! Weeks! Since I last hear from him!’_

_‘Jonghyun, calm down, he’s fine.’_

_‘…’_

_‘It’s okay, we’re here.’_

* * *

‘I’m so ready to go back to Seoul honestly.’

‘You’ve been here for like what, three months?’

‘Yeah, but I’m so sick of it.’ Minki dragged out the word so, making Jonghyun chuckle in response.

Last time he came to Busan was three years ago, so many things had changed, the shop was there, there was another restaurant over there and a cute little cafe he was about to pass.

‘And to make the matter worse! The only person I know here is like Minhyun, literally everyone else moved out.’

‘Shit, are you okay Jonghyun, I didn’t mean to talk abo-‘

‘Minki, I understand, it’s fine.’

‘Wait, didn’t Minhyun move to Seoul?’

‘Yeah, he’s here every weekend though. Sitting by the beach with a can of beer every fucking night like he’s in some sort of music video.’

Minki took another turn when a house he still remembers appeared on top of an imaginary scene of a beach in his mind.

* * *

‘So pretty much, I give you guys a free day on Friday, and the rest, you are stuck with me.’

‘I need reasonings.’

‘Because you guys came to visit me? Huh? Kang Dongho? Who do you want to be with if you come to see me?’

‘Wow, that’s so scary. Minki, you’re literally half my size.’

‘Well, I’m taller than you, take that.’

Jonghyun let the pair bicker, smiling a little.

Then he thought of the other Busan boy who is taller than Minki.

His eyes saddened slightly.

* * *

They were sitting by the beach with few cans of beer and some snacks, the sun was setting, and life was good.

‘So, when are you moving back to Seoul?’

‘Probably a couple of months, I’m still finalising some stuffs here and there, and taking in all the inspiration.’

Minki sighed, leaning his head against Dongho’s shoulder.

‘So I guess you’ll be helping Minki move again?’

‘Yeah, it’s not like I have a choice.’

Minki smacked Dongho, he chuckled, Jonghyun smiled at the sight.

‘Doesn’t mean I mind doing that for you, ouch!’

Laughters spread across the empty November beach on a Thursday night, unknowing that there was a pair of eyes on them.

* * *

_‘Take a day-off on Friday, come here on Thursday night. That’s all I can help.’_

* * *

It’s Friday.

Jonghyun spent most of the day walking around the city, revisitting places that used to be his favourites and discovering new ones.

He sat down on the beach in one of ~~his~~ their old favourite spots, with a box of fried chicken.

He cursed himself silently for forgetting to grab his beer.

He was about to stand up when two cans of beer came in sight with a voice he’s too familiar with.

‘Mind if I join you?’

* * *

Same warm voice.

Same brown eyes.

Same heart-melting smile.

Same guy he has been in love with for years.

Same reason why he did not buy the beer.

Same reason why he hasn’t been to Busan for three years.

Same reason why he has learned how to stop expecting.

Same reason why his friends do not trust him for packing.

Same reason why he always forget his keys and lock himself out.

Hwang Minhyun, his ex boyfriend.

* * *

A box of chicken and two cans of beer had gone down in silence between the two men, both looking in the distance.

It was Minhyun who broke the awkward silence.

‘So, how have you been?’

‘Normal, I guess? I’ve been working, just recently got promoted actually.’

‘Ah, that’s great.’

Silence fell between them again, both pairs of eyes working hard in avoiding each other.

‘Umm, so how have you been then?’

Minhyun froze.

It was as if he has forgotten how to speak – or rather – think.

‘You don’t have to answer actually’ Jonghyun forced out a chuckle.

‘From what Minki has said you seem to have a great life, about to be promoted to the board or something as well right?’

Minhyun nodded slightly with a fake smile.

Emotions, words, guilt were overwhelming his chest.

‘Yeah, life is kinda good from that perspective.’

Minhyun laughed sarcastically.

Gulped down the rest of his can.

Looked at Jonghyun in a way he couldn’t look away.

‘But it would be so much better if I didn’t lose you on the way there.’

* * *

He went back to the apartment to the sight of Minki working on a dress.

‘I guess you went to the beach?’ He said as he pin the dress in a way and stepped away from the mannequin.

‘I did.’

‘Did you meet anyone?’ He said, again as he went in for a fix at the hems of the dress.

‘Yeah’

‘How are you feeling?’

Jonghyun let himself fall down onto the couch by the mannequin.

‘You don’t have to answer me, just answer yourself.’ He said as he grab the wedding belt and tie it around the waist of the mannequin and pin it.

Minki was heading to his bedroom when he exclaimed another sentence which sent Jonghyun sinking deeper into the couch.

_‘It’ll also do us all a favour if you also share that answer to Minhyun.’_

* * *

‘So how far are you right now?’

Jonghyun lifted his head up from Dongho’s question, clearly not directed at him.

‘I’ll have to pin up the bridemaids’ dresses, ask for final thought, actually sewing them up and like finalise the dresses and sizing etc.’

‘You’re only doing the bride’s side right?’

‘No, I’m doing Aron hyung’s side as well, but groom’s and groommen’s are a lot less complicated, practically I just have to “California” the suits a little. While making a contemporary wedding dress that is somehow inspired by Busan for Sujin noona is – well, for the lack of better word, difficult.’

‘So I was curious why you have to stay in Busan.’ Jonghyun commented

‘Yeah, and since the wedding is going to be held here, it is the best that we don’t have to transport the dresses, and most of them are in Busan for the moment as well.’

‘Yah, Jonghyun, you’re not ditching groomman jobs right?’

‘C’mon, I’m not going to let you have all the fun.’

‘It’s just three of us for groommen anyway, which is why I’ll have to get your measurements.’

‘Right.’

‘Jonghyun.’

‘I really hope you’re not going as groomman only but as a future in law on the bride’s side as well. I mean, that’s what they are hoping.’

‘I’m not going to say you ditched me and Minki the entire weekend to spend it with someone els-‘

‘Dongho!’

‘I mean the wedding is in four mon-‘

‘Choi Minki!’

* * *

_‘I… I really want to have you in my life again.’_

_‘…’_

_‘Can we… start over?’_

* * *

A first date.

A second first date seemed to suit whatever was going to happen in five minutes better.

He pulled out his phone to check himself again, his palms were sweaty, legs a little shakey and he had to breathe deeply to prevent his voice shaking as well.

He didn’t think Jonghyun would agree to – anything.

He knew the other man is very kind, but he has no reason but to be mean to him.

A selfish guy.

Asking for more chance.

When the first chance was destroyed beyond repair.

From his narcistic and self-centred action.

He never deserves Jonghyun.

But God knows, Hwang Minhyun is a selfish guy.

* * *

‘So, how did it go?’

‘Well, we just kinda catch up over dinner and beer, walked around a little and then he walked me home.’

‘That sounds nice. Was there like, awkward moments?’

‘Not really, a lot of pauses and laughs though.’

Jonghyun smiled, Dongho patted him on the back.

‘As long as you’re happy.’

* * *

‘So spill.’

‘You’re invading my beach time, Minki.’

‘As if I care.’ Minki plopped down next to Minhyun, grabbing a can of beer.

‘It was great?’

‘C’mon, make this worth the lenghts I went re-matchmaking you guys.’

‘Okay fine.’ Minhyun sighed and leaned back a little, sipped his beer before continuing with a smile on his face as he thought of the galaxy in Jonghyun’s eyes.

Minki observed his childhood friend blabbing about his date on and on and decided that whatever he had done, it was worth it.

He hadn’t seen Minhyun this happy for a very long time.

He smiled.

* * *

_Do you have an ex you can’t forget about?_

_I used to._

_I guess one shall not call his boyfriend an ex._

* * *


End file.
